Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = 2002–2013, 2015– | first = May 9, 2002 | last = | family = Grayson/D'Angelo | alias = Donnie Zane (1982–2006) | born = Adonis Zane Rosewood Institute , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = (2013–15) (2002–13) / (1999–2001) | spouse = Dominique Tate (1999–2000) Chelsea Dawson (2003) Imani Babatunde (2006–07) Karina Ryan (2008) Samira Kumar (2009–10, 2013–) | romances = Genna Fallon (1997) Sheridan Montgomery Monica Thompson (2004–05) Carly Grayson | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Buster Zane | adoptivemother = Simone Zane | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | sisters = Marina Grayson | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Nikki Grayson Emily Fox Brandy Grayson | sons = Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | daughters = Leela Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Storm Fox Trey Mitchell Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | nieces = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Morgan Grayson Emily Robinson | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo Woodrow Jones André D'Angelo Razor Jerome Elijah D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | aunts = Libby Keating Vicki Grayson Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Zoe Grayson Sage D'Angelo EJ D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Cordelia Porter Marcus Fox Grayson Porter Jennifer D'Angelo | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the main characters of the origin series If Tomorrow Comes, Adonis is one of the central characters in the television adaptation. From 2002 to 2012, the character's most significant plots include his struggle to find his place in his new family and his failed romances with his several love interests. In a very brief amount of time, Adonis becomes one of the cornerstones of the series as he is a linchpin character in the show's mythology. While his birth is acknowledged in 1981, Adonis is introduced onscreen in 2002 as the new bodyguard for the Grayson family, and later revealed to be the grandson of Otis and Melba Jones. In 2003, Donnie is revealed to be the product of the affair between series protagonists, Nicholas Grayson and Amelia Kane, that destroyed Nick's first marriage. In addition to driving a wedge between his father and his older siblings, twins Terence and Nikki, Donnie's arrival also destroys Nick and Amelia's marriage due to Amelia keeping his existence a secret. Donnie's introduction also exposes that his grandmother, fashion designer Katheryn Fox orchestrated his abduction. In 2012, Adonis fulfills a 60 year old D'Angelo family prophecy when his grandfather Dante sacrifices himself to protect to protect Donnie and his family. Adonis is written out in 2012 when he joins the FBI. He returns in 2013 to attend his parents wedding. Adonis is reintroduced to the canvas in 2015 indefinitely. Adonis is also known for his many romances. Upon introduction, Donnie is involved in love triangle with mother and daughter, Chelsea Dawson and Sheridan Montgomery. Next Donnie falls for mafia princess Karina Ryan though he gets stuck in a marriage of convince with Imani Babatunde when she gets pregnant with his child. The marriage falls apart after Imani suffers a miscarriage and he reunites with Karina. However, Donnie and Karina's brief marriage falls apart when it is revealed to be a business decision for Karina and her family. In addition, Karina's lie of omission about Donnie's son Zane also drives a wedge between them. In 2009, Donnie enters into an unlikely marriage with his ex-girlfriend Samira Kumar, who was actually hired to kill him, and the two fall in love. The marriage produces two children, Caleb and Leela. Storylines 2002–2013 Donnie is introduced as the new bodyguard and personal chauffeur for record executive Nicholas Grayson in the summer of 2002. Donnie even takes a bullet for Nick's wife Amelia. Donnie begins dating Chelsea Dawson after he rescues her from a mugger. Nick fires Donnie for robbing his studio though Chelsea gives him an alibi. It is revealed that Donnie is a private investigator trying to implicate Nick in his own mother's murder. Nick blackmails Donnie into leaving town threatening to expose his criminal past leading to Donnie's father, federal agent Buster Zane disowning him. Donnie returns to town in 2003 when he is hired to investigate the five year old murder of Palmer Queen despite Nick's son Terence having been convicted. Donnie ingratiates himself to Amelia when he accompanies her to a charity gala and rescues her alcoholic mother Katheryn Fox. In June 2003, Donnie elopes with Chelsea but the marriage falls apart due to Donnie's previous affair with her mother Sheridan. Donnie's investigation leads to the arrest of Terence's wife Carly Grayson during Katheryn's 4th of July party. Donnie narrowly survives when Nick's daughter Nikki shoots him on Halloween blaming him for her brother severing all ties with their family. Adonis awakens to the news that Nick saved his life and that he is Nick and Amelia's biological son. Donnie's attempted romance with Sheridan ends when she dumps him realizing he was only using her. In 2004, Donnie bonds with Kay when he accompanies her to the Dinah and Livvie Love concert. Livvie hires him to help locate her long lost brother. Donnie begins dating Livvie's background singer Monica Thompson when she comforts him after his grandfather Otis passes away which leads him to Livvie's brother, Troy Butler. Meanwhile, Donnie confides in Monica that he was falsely accused of rape in high school. Livvie's attempt to swindle Troy out of his inheritance leads to Donnie confronting Nikki, demanding that she stop punishing him for Nick's mistakes. With pressure from Buster, Donnie reluctantly confronts Nick about his affair with Ellen at Christmas. While Nick admits to the affair, he swears he did not stab Ellen. In 2005, while he steps up his efforts to find Ellen's killer, Donnie stretches himself thin trying to keep the peace between Nick and Buster. Donnie finally gets gains access to his inheritance from his grandfather when he visits his grandmother Melba. Otis leaves Donnie an antique hunting knife which Donnie thinks he recognizes. In the spring of 2005, Donnie and Monica move in together and start discussing marriage. In the summer of 2005, Donnie is devastated when he uncovers that Buster killed Ellen and is forced to arrest him at Kay's 4th of July party. By fall of 2005, Donnie realizes Monica does not want to get married and the two split. On Christmas, Donnie is devastated to find his grandmother Melba has died of a heart attack. On New Year's Eve he is comforted by Karina Ryan. In 2006 Donnie takes the Grayson name to distance himself from Buster. On Valentine's Day 2006, Donnie attends a speed dating event where he runs into Karina. While their is an obvious attraction, he leaves with Imani Babatunde instead, and they have a one-night-stand. Soon after, Donnie ask Karina on a date. The budding romance is halted when he learns Imani is pregnant. Karina ask Donnie to forget about Imani because she has made her decision. However, Donnie confides in Nick and Amelia that he's already lost a child cannot lose another. Donnie breaks it off with Karina and pleads with Imani to call off the abortion. Imani is very religious and refuses to give birth to a child outside of wedlock and Donnie suddenly proposes. The elope on April 4, 2006 and Karina is furious. Donnie and Imani bond over the pregnancy which makes Karina extremely jealous. Karina tries to seduce him but he stops it as he refuses to jeopardize his relationship with his child by betraying Imani. In June 2006, Imani decides to leave Donnie so he can be with Karina but he convinces her to stay when he claims he is in love with her. Nick chastises his son knowing he is lying about his feelings to just to hold on to the baby. At Katheryn's party, Karina exposes that Imani is drunk and accuses her of lying about the pregnancy. Imani admits that she suffered a miscarriage two months prior. An angry Donnie demands a divorce and Imani is furious with him for lying about his feelings to get her to stay. After the divorce, Donnie and Karina rekindle their romance. Donnie then confides in Nick, Amelia and Katheryn that he was falsely accused of rape by his bitter ex-girlfriend in high school. She gave birth to a baby boy but the girl's criminal family chased Donnie out of town. Donnie refuses to tell Karina about his past though. In December 2006, Donnie's uncle Sonny D'Angelo announces that the family patriarch Dante is back in town. Though comatose, his presence could potentially cause trouble as his enemies may want to take advantage of his vulnerable state. In 2007, Donnie rushes to London when Buster is attacked in prison. Buster orders him out of town because his accuser is out for blood. Meanwhile, Karina's uncle Dino pressures Donnie to marry his niece. Donnie comforts Nikki when her husband Jeremy suddenly divorces her. Jeremy confides in Donnie that he is being blackmailed by Dante's stepson Tony Parisi. Donnie follows Tony and is shocked to discover that his grandfather Dante has awakened from his coma. Before Dante can warn his grandson, Tony attacks Donnie and locks him in the D'Angelo dungeon where Donnie finds Nikki's estranged mother Yolanda. Donnie and Yolanda escape and she reveals that the man that attacked him and held her captive is actually Dante's deranged son André who has been posing as Tony. Donnie, breaks in to André's penthouse and and helps the real Tony escape. The next day André is found dead and Donnie is arrested as he is was last person to see him alive. After Nick helps him escape police custody, Donnie watches in horror as Nick is killed protecting him. In London, Donnie reunites with his ex Genna Fallon. Horrified at the sight of him, Genna begs him to leave but they are interrupted by her son Zane. Before Donnie can tell Zane who he is, a bouncer has him tossed out. On his way to the airport, Donnie is abducted by a group of thugs, beaten nearly to death and delivered to Genna. He begs Genna to tell the truth and she claims its just a case of mistaken identity and Donnie isn't the man that raped her in high school. Before he leaves, Genna reveals that she changed her original statement years ago and that he's been exonerated. Donnie is arrested for André's murder when he returns and sent to prison until the trial. Nikki marries André's son EJ to facilitate a truce between the Grayson and D'Angelo families and Donnie is exonerated when someone else confesses to the murder. On Christmas Eve, Dino visits Donnie and orders him to marry Karina or else he will rot in prison. Donnie reluctantly proposes to Karina at midnight after Christmas. At Donnie and Karina's engagement party in 2008, she announces she is pregnant and introduces him to her best friend, Genna. Donnie and Genna agree to keep their past a secret. He also confides in her that her uncle Dino is forcing him to marry Karina. Donnie shares a happy reunion with Nick who is revealed to be alive when EJ rescues him from André. Donnie tells Nick about Genna changing her statement and warns him not to question Zane's paternity. However, Donnie confronts Genna who reveals that Zane was actually named by his late father, and Donnie's late best friend. Donnie and Genna are shocked when Zane's father Chase Stewart shows up at Donnie and Karina's wedding reception. After their honeymoon, Donnie and Karina go on a double date with Chase and Genna. Chase reveals he was injured in combat and he didn't intentionally abandon Genna or their son. Donnie confronts his wife who drunkenly confesses that she faked the pregnancy and their marriage is a lie. Karina reveals that André, Dino and Genna's father Seth Krueger set out to establish an international crime syndicate and the marriage was part of the deal. Donnie demands to know how Genna plans to hold up her family's end of the deal and she reveals that she lied about the rape and he is Zane's father. But when Donnie and Genna agree to tell Zane, Chase kidnaps him. Donnie and Genna track them to the local train station where he gets into a fight with Chase. When Chase pulls a gun on Zane, Donnie takes the bullet and before he is rushed into emergency surgery, Donnie tells Zane he is his father. Donnie awakens to find his family has taken desperate measures to keep him in town as a bitter Karina tried to take him out of town to keep him away from Genna and Zane. While in college, Donnie applied to the FBI and was rejected due to the rape conviction. The Graysons appeal to the bureau to keep him in the country. After Donnie gets Karina to agree to the divorce, he is abducted from the hospital on Halloween by his childhood best friend Samira Kumar who had been posing as a nurse. At her safe house, Samira admits she was hired by an unknown party to kill him. While she won't go through with her assignment, Samira wants Donnie to fake his death. Donnie refuses to walk away from Zane and gets Samira to deliver a letter to his school. With his divorce final, Donnie begs Samira to call off the hit so he can be with his son. As they weigh their options, Donnie and Samira reminisce about their childhood. Out of desperation, Donnie appeals to the FBI for help and they suggest the duo marry as they think it will force Samira's boss out of hiding. He is against it fearing it will further complicate his fragile relationship with Zane. However, when Donnie and Samira are still stuck in the safe house for Christmas, Donnie gets desperate and agrees to the union. With the help of the bureau, Donnie and Samira organize a small ceremony in January 2009 and their families are invited to attend. The wedding upsets Samira's father Muhammad Kumar in particular as he has recently lost his wife and Samira was nowhere to be found due to her assignment. Nick and Amelia force Donnie to tell them the truth about the marriage and Nick sets out to have it annulled but Donnie talks him out of it. He later tells Katheryn about their past and admits that he did have a crush on Samira growing up. 2015– Global Security Bureau Development Creation and background }} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Zane) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named for R&B singer, , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Zane — named for 's character in . In a series of flashbacks, Adonis's birth and conception are explained 22 years after his birth. Amelia leaves town in May 1980 to find Nick living in New York. Unbeknownst to Nick, he is interacting with Amelia's alter – Camelia – who is posing as Amelia. Camelia seduces Nick and his wife Yolanda walks in on them. Camelia then dumps Nick and disappears. Amelia is committed after another alter, Lia, kills Sterling Fox in August 1980. When Lia escapes and tries to kill Sterling's widow Katheryn Fox, Kay sees she is pregnant. Kay convinces Amelia's husband Gary Fox to have Amelia committed to the Rosewood Psychiatric Institute in England. In 1981 Kay visits Amelia and finds that she is not herself as yet another alter called Thea is masquerading as Amelia. Katheryn and Thea agree to conceal Amelia's pregnancy as Kay doesn't want Amelia having any further claim to the Fox family fortune. When Amelia goes into labor on March 16, 1981, Thea allows for her teenage alter Princess to emerge. Princess rejects the child as she assumes he is the product of the rape she endured at age 13. Thea hands the child over to mobster Razor Jerome who is working on behalf of Kay and Dante D'Angelo. The memories are then locked away, as Amelia associates them with her rape. The child is adopted and raised by Ellen and Buster Zane as Adonis. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1981 births